It's Been Too Long
by obsessivefangirl0302
Summary: Robin, his brothers and his mentor, traveled to the island Tamaran to protect the mini paradise and its royal family from an on coming war. 10 years later, being punished for his playboy ways, Dick Grayson has to teach a semester of Martial Arts at the local Jump City High School. There, he is given a second chance without knowing. Will he try and fix it before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

_Thwack! _

"Ouch…Will you stop hitting me?!"

"If you stop bothering _ME_, then maybeI can concentrate on finishing my new book I got for my birthday without trying to _KILL _you!"

Apparently that didn't sit too well with his acquaintance because they started a brawl; which was not appropriate on a moving vehicle that's 500,000 feet off the air.

Ugh. Bruce I am so going to murder you in your sleep when we go back home considering I was hit by Jason on the head while Tim elbowed me on the gut. Yup, totally going to kill you in your sleep even though I can't because I just remembered you're The Batman. This is just great. Oh look, they just both hit me where the sun doesn't shine! Totally going to kill you, just you wait and see. While I black out, let's take a trip down memory lane shall we.

You see, I was 9, a trapeze performer at Hailey's Circus with my mom and dad until one tragic day. On that night a mafia boss named Tony Zucco demanded money from the ringmaster Hailey, but he refused. That same night Tony figured he'll get a little 'revenge' on the circus. Because of this, I watched in horror as my parent's lines snapped before my eyes.

Luckily that same night Bruce Wayne the multi-millionaire CEO of Wayne Enterprises was watching. Not wanting me to suffer through the same faith he had when his parents…left him, he adopted me. Later on I discovered that my so-called adoptive father was actually the Batman. After we had a 'serious' talk about this whole thing, he left me alone in the Bat cave. I figured out later on that he was tracking down Tony Zucco. I took my new costume my mom made for me the night that they left, grabbed a domino mask from one of Batman`s prototype costume, a black cape that is yellow in the inside and steel-toed boots (seriously he shouldn`t keep those lying around) and ran out of the Bat cave only to come back because I didn`t know where I was going. When I figured he was at Hailey`s circus. We fought Tony together and after, he accepted me as his partner/ sidekick and I dubbed the name Robin to honor my parents.

We got Jason Todd 1 year after. We caught him trying to steal wheels from the Bat mobile. (Figures, he is a little psychotic) We took him in when he was 7.

Then there's Tim Drake. The first time I have ever met him was on the night my parents' died, when we took a picture with him. Ever since, he has been a Dick Grayson fan. It worsened when Robin came out of his nest. We just got him this year. He is currently 8.

Anyways were on our way to a well hidden island called Tamaran. Apparently there's an attack against the nation and the royal family which is exactly why we're going there to protect the royal family and stop the oncoming I finally woke up, 3 people were looming over me.

"We're here" a gruff voice said, "put this on" handing me what looked like a hearing aid. With a swish of a cape, he stood up and left. The other two were snickering. I groaned remembering what had happened. I'm so going to get back at them for what they did to me. Probably when we start to train again, Bruce said we don't have to (which I'm grateful for) because we can't afford any distractions. Seriously I have never seen him so serious since… well ever. I mean he is _ALWAYS _serious when he wears his cowl but… never like this. It's like he's very sentimental about this stuff. He spent some time there once, he came back all soft and mushy. He even read me a bedtime story! Whatever or whoever did this to him, must have tortured him seriously.

When I came out of the plane, it was a really weird, cheerful yet saddening sight. Tamaran is truly a luscious place but with news of the oncoming war, everyone was rushing around, shopping (I think) and talking hurriedly to their friends, neighbors, and family (basically anyone who's willing to listen) A tamaranian boy who didn't look much older than I am, waved and smiled at me. When her mom smacked his hand and dragged him away by the ear while lecturing him about strangers and spies for the war. I snickered at the poor boy who had to endure his mother's fury. Depressed now, I came to realize that Batman and the mini Robins already left (yes that's what I call them) heading toward the palace. I quickly run to catch up to them. When I finally caught up to them, I noticed that every Tamaranian has red hair. Interesting.

We finally arrived at the palace. The castle looks as if it was bursting from a giant rock. It kind of looked like the palace from Aladdin. The other buildings though were sticking to the giant rock that the palace is on. I decided not to ask how till later. Once we arrived at the palace doors the guards quickly ran when they spotted Batman. The 3 of us looked at him weirdly. He just gave us a look that simply said 'Don't ask' or 'I'll tell you later'. I can never tell between the two. I can't even tell the difference between his happy or sad face, only his angry face. A couple of minutes later, a thumping sound came. Every time the thumping sound grew, I could feel whatever it is getting closer because the ground was practically shaking and when it stopped, the doors flung open. There stood a 7 foot man with a red beard which was braided. He has a scar over his right eye. It was really creepy.

"Greetings Batman! It is very nice to see you again! Princess Koriand'r has been looking forward to your visit!" The Giant rumbled. Now I know how Jack felt like when he snuck into the giant's castle.

"Hello Galfore it is nice to see you again too," the ever stoic voice of Berman replied. "I hope she is still practicing the techniques I showed her."


	2. Chapter 2

We entered through gigantic purple wooden doors. I'm pretty sure all the doors are made of purple wood. The only thing is, they all smell like honeysuckle. I have to ask Bruce, I mean Batman to get my door in the mansion. No matter how weird it looks when guests come to look for a bathroom or reporters look for an inside scoop. From the looks of it is the throne room. The middle of the floor is covered in a red carpet. There are 14 guards in the room, (not including Galfore) 6 beside the each one of the pillars on either side of the room and two on the bottom steps of the King and Queen's thrones, which is sitted upon the King and Queen themselves.

The King has a stoic face (not as hard like Batman's.) You could see from is scarred bare arms that he has been in a lot of fights. His hair is red a little bit brighter than Galfore's although you could see he is getting old because of the white streaks that are gelled back along with the rest of his hair. His face is framed with a metallic M. I'm assuming it's a Tamaranian crown because the Queen is also wearing it. I can't determine his height but I know he's pretty tall. His eyes are green. Not the normal human green but his eyes are all green, the place where the whites are a lighter shade of green than the irises though. I never noticed but every Tamaranian has eyes like that even if they are different shades of green. He is wearing the same thing as Galfore. A fur pelt vest that is covering skin tight sleeveless shirt and skin tight pants; all in purple. He is also wearing gauntlets that have a green jewel in the middle of the back of the hands and neck plates that also have a green gem in the middle. He is also wearing calf high boots.

The queen however is smiling. A very small smile that you can barely see but it is still there. Like her husband she has green eyes and her hair is also red except it is more orange-ish. Her hair is pulled into a tight bun. She is wearing a V-neck dress that ends on her mid-thigh. It has a belt fastened underneath her breast which is the starts the filling out of the skirt on her dress. Her purple tights are barely visible through her knee high boots. She is also wearing the gauntlets and neck plate that her husband has.

Out of nowhere, a bunch of weird dressed men (not including Batman) blew into a weird bagpipe-y instrument. We covered our ears but that didn't seem to help. When they stopped, which I am VERY thankful for, the leader of the Horrid Marching Band screamed, "King Mariand'r and his wife Queen Luand'r of Tamaran" Batman immediately bowed and we followed the suit. The King and Queen merely stood. The Queen's smile became a full one. They nodded at each of us and we stood as they did. They sat down again

"Greetings Batman it is a pleasure to see you again," The Queen smiled at Batman. She looked at us and stated, "I would like to do introductions properly but I do not wish to trouble you into repeating yourself twice. We will wait for the rest to come." Others, what others? I thought this was a _secret _meeting. The doors burst open before I could question them. Again, the Horrid Marching Band came and played their little 'number'.

The first to enter the doors stood 2 women and a girl a few years younger than me. Their hair is purple and I don't think it was dyed either; though I could barely see it from their hoods. The girl is wearing a blue sleeveless leotard with a black skirt, blue pixie boots, a belt with red stones attached about 3 centimetres from each other is linked with a skinny piece of metal, tied securely around her waist and to top it all of a blue cloak that has one of those gems although larger fastens the cloak safely around her. Her hair reaches a little bit past her shoulders and a gem is on the middle of her forehead. Her eyes are a weird amethyst color. A lady standing beside her is wearing kind of like a priestess' outfit. Other than that she looks exactly like the girl except older. The other woman though looks like a God. She is wearing a priestess' outfit too, except there is a slit down the side that reaches to her knee and she has a belt like the girl's. Her eyes are white, pure white and her hair has grey streaks through them. She is carrying a shepherd's crook around.

Next was the Doom Patrol. Mento, Elastic Girl,, Robot Man, Negative man and their newest edition to the team, Beast Boy. I personally HATE them so much that I'm going to describe them, in fear that you stop listening because of me. Well, I don't hate all of them actually, just their leader. He is so cocky and arrogant; I'm NEVER going to be like him when I grow up.

The doors closed again and the leader of the HMB (yes, it finally came to abbreviating it) screamed, "Azar, Arella and Raven of Azerath"He gestured to the ladies and the girl. Doing the same for the Doom Patrol, "Mento, Elastic Girl, Robot Man, Negative Man and Beast Boy of the Doom Patrol" Beast Boy merely grinned at that. They all bowed to their Majesties. They nodded once again and everybody stood up. It was silent for a while no one said a thing it wasn't comfortable, it was very awkward.

After a while the HMB did their thing except they announced before the door swung open, "Princess Komand'r, Princess Koriand'r, and Price Ryand'r of Tamaran." The three who were announced entered. They did the regular routine, strolled to the King and Queen, got on their knees and bowed, they nodded and 2 of them had gotten up. The third was about to, when green slime fell from the ceiling and splattered her, and of course the obvious reaction, she screamed. Everyone was trying REALLY hard to keep their composure, some apparently did not try as hard as others because Beast Boy was practically rolling on the floor, Jason was smirking and Tim was snickering. I pity the poor, slimed girl. Her sister glared at her brother as the slimed one ran out of the throne room. She grabbed him by the ear, nodded to her parents and stormed out the door with him in tow.

I was very amused about the show until Batman said, "Go follow Koriand'r and Ryand'r. Make sure their okay." Of course like a good boy that I am, I sulkily followed them.

Thus start the babysitting.

Disclaimer: Do not own anything from the story except the plotline.


	3. Chapter 3

I followed the royal siblings throughout the castle hallways until we stopped just outside the 2 purple honeysuckle smelling doors. The guards just let them through, seeing how much trouble the prince is in. She immediately pushed passed the guards (I, of course followed them) and sat him down on a bench by some weird flower looking things. I just stayed behind a honeysuckle smelling tree. This must be what the doors are made of.

"Ryand'r, that was cruel, even if you are a warrior you must respect your family. Remember what Galfore always proclaimed, to be a true warrior is to withhold one another with respect and honor. Komand'r rarely knows how that feels. Have you ever noticed, her hair is black instead of red? Her eyes are purple instead of green? Every day she is painfully reminded she does not look normal by Tamaranian standards, everywhere she ventures everyone would stare, whisper and point but she would pretend not to notice with that heartless mask she always wears. She always says she is glad she is different and ruling the country will be my burden and not hers but I know she is also spiteful. At first your pranks were merely harmless, now, they are horrible. Do you know I had never seen Komand'r cry until now? You will -"Koriand'r's lecture got cut off by his brother who is now sobbing. She knelt down, took his hands away from his face and hugged him. The action made me smile I wish I have someone I could do that with. For five minutes they just stayed like that until Koriand'r looked over and smiled at me and motioned me to come over. I, Robin, the protégée of Batman, the greatest detective alive, had just been found out by 7 year old girl. Unbelievable! Quickly recovering from shock, I came over my face onto a scowl that Batman would be proud of.

"Ryand'r go to Komand'r and apologize," Koriand'r commanded. Ryand'r quickly obeyed his sister's commands and took off running begging for his sister's forgiveness. Her face turns hard, "We should get back to Throne Room," she left the garden without me. I don't mean to be a sissy but that was rude!

* * *

Once the doors opened at the Throne Room, everyone turned their heads. We could see Ryand'r and Komand'r already made it there before us. She didn't look slimy as she once was. Her hair is in a bun instead of her hair hanging down before.

"Now, we all are present, I must introduce you. I am King Sunfire and my wife Moonfire, my children, Blackfire, Starfire and Wildfire," He gestured and each child bowed as he produced them. "This is Azar, Arella and Raven," he gestured to the 3 purple-headed women. "The Doom Patrol, Mento, Elastic Girl, Robot Man, Negative Man and Beast Boy," he gestured to the Doom Patrol. "Lastly, we have Batman and his protégés Robin.

"Wait a minute," Beast Boy interrupted. "All three of their names are Robin?" He started laughing but stopped when Mento glared at him. He chuckled nervously, "Continue"

"Now I must brief you on what is happening to our sacred Tamaran," the king began. "As you know, Tamaran is in danger of the island north, Gordain. Gordain is an island which consists of mutant lizards." I heard a few gasps and a cool from Beast Boy and Tim, which Batman glared at him for.

Batman continued, "Over a decade ago, a scientist from Brazil named Curtis Connors. Curtis Connors is famous for studying lizard mutation. One night he was conducting an experiment for mutating a common rabbit into a lizard when he heard a sound. Looking around, he found a co-worker of his, being strangled with his nametag. His co-worker was dead of course. Rage and fright ran through his veins. The assassin made a move to murder him but Connors got to him first. Not having time to set down his elixir before checking the sound, he poured it all over the assassin. The assassin killed him of course and he managed to escape but not before dumping the concoction on the assassin.

The assassin fled, noticing his obvious changes. He fled to an unknown island north of here and began to study his new form. He somehow figured out how to extract the mutant lizard DNA and inject it to a lizard. That lizard, Trogar, became his apprentice, but he became over powered with his creator's greed and the need for revenge. Trogar killed his father while he was sleeping one night by sucking out all his blood. The assassin's blood was used to make more of the mutant lizards. Soon enough he has a huge army to take over the world, and he is starting with Tamaran," Batman concluded.

"Why Tamaran?" Azar asked.

"I wondered that of course," Batman answered, "my theory is, the legendary Jewel of Charta," I heard a few gasps from the Tamaranians. Seriously people, save it for later! "Over the past few months, several pieces of machinery had been stolen. I suspect, they are building some contraption which will need a lot of power. The Jewel of Charta is the strongest power source on Earth as of knowledge," He turned to the King and Queen, "I suggest for the children to leave, for we have a matter to discuss that might be… gruesome." He turned to me and in a low whisper, "Take EXTRA care for Starfire." I merely nodded and exited with the other 'children'.

"Where shall we go?" Wildfire asked.

Blackfire immediately piped in, "I wish to go to the garden," and she left. Got MAJOR problems there child and I thought her sister was cold. Instead Starfire walked beside me. We walked quietly to the garden. Finally we arrived and sat down.

"I can't take it anymore! It's so silent! Hey wanna hear a joke?" He asked me but he didn't wait for an answer. "Why did the whale crossed the road? To get to the other tide!" he fell over laughing. I saw Raven, Blackfire, Jason and I roll our eyes, Wildfire laughed, Tim smirking and Starfire look confused. An hour passed by and we were EXTREMELY board.

"Hey kiddies, wanna have some fun?" Blackfire asked. I'm up for anything, the Robins and Beast Boy stood up while Raven and Starfire looked unsure.

"What have you planned sister?" Starfire asked. I could see the uneasiness in her eyes.

"Well I want to know what the grown-ups are talking about. Who is in?" She replied. We looked at each other and raised our hands up. I saw Raven and Starfire's eyes linger at each other, they nodded and put their hands up. Blackfire smirked and led us to halls where the balcony was she put her finger t her lips telling us to be quiet.

"… not stop until he gets here!" Mento said.

"We have too" Batman growled. "We can't just give her away!" Who?

The Queen sighed. "It is her choice. She will know what to do when the time comes."

Batman shook his head, "WE have to fight to keep her. The Gordanians will stop at NOTHING to keep her ransom for the Jewel of Charta."

"The poor princess is stuck in the middle. She doesn't even know," Arella said. I looked at both the princesses.

"I have to agree with Batman. The future of Tamaran and Earth is in Starfire's hands. We have to fight to keep her" Elastic Girl agreed. I looked at the girl with pity.

Who would have thought my 'assignment' is to protect a 7 year old princess from a mutant lizard?

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans and Curt Connors from Spiderman. Only the plot.

Thank you to juliananorena10, MidnightStarGazer, TheGurlWithTheCurls10 and Daughter of sea and wisdom for favouriting and/or following!

Sorry for the late update. I was...busy. Look out for my one-shot My Dream Angel.


	4. Chapter 4

We watched as Starfire ran away back to the direction we came from. We quickly looked at each other before rushing after the devastated princess. Her siblings ran after her first and the rest of us silently followed. We found our way back to the garden easily. We saw that Starfire was crying into Blackfire's shoulder while Wildfire gently rubbed his older sister's back.

"I cannot believe they have done it again!" Blackfire cursed silently but we could hear it though. She looked at the crying girl in her arms, "You shouldn't have to do this Starfire, it is not right. They sent you to the Warlords of Okaara where you had received so many cuts and bruises when you came home. By the age of seven you've already married. TWICE!" I stopped dead in my tracks. Wait…what? She was married twice. In all my 11 years of living, I had never even kissed a girl once, unless you count an elephant. Life is so unfair.

I heard Jason sigh, "Look, why don't we just forget we had ever eaves drop on the old people?" We all agreed. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Starfire break out of her siblings' reach. Awkward silence soon followed, again.

I heard Raven clear her throat, "So what do we do now?" She deadpanned. Everyone was thinking hard. Suddenly Tim spoke up.

"Wanna play tag?" Starfire jumped up, tagged Beast Boy and ran away giggling like mad. He just stared at us in surprise while everyone slowly backed away except me. I went to a honeysuckle smelling tree and sat under the shade, hiding me from the players' eyes. And so the fight went on. Beast Boy tagged Blackfire who in return tagged Raven, who tagged, Tim who tagged, Jason who tagged Wildfire, who tagged Beast Boy and so forth. While this was going on, I let my mind wander to the Gordanians. What do they want with Starfire? What are they planning to build? Why do they want with the Jewel of Charta? With all these questions running around, I didn't notice someone settling beside me.

"Why do you not play with us?" Starfire whispered. She almost gave me a heart attack! Quickly overcoming my little scare, I carefully look over to her. Her emerald eyes are shining back at me with curiosity, bravery, concern and something else I can't place. Wait…is that fear? Her frail arms wrapped securely around her small body. I'm pretty sure her dress is going to be stained with grass and wrinkled.

I smirked slightly, "I don't do games." That was a partial lie. I do video games, board games that Alfred our ever faithful butler to make him happy and charades too. I also do riddles from The Joker and Riddler but I don't do tag. She picked up my hand that was not draped around my knee. I raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" I asked a little bemused at how hard she wants me to join. 2 hours ago, she was just about to bite my head off.

"I am merely exposing you to the sun" She grunted, tired from trying to pull me out. I sighed and obeyed her commands. She left me standing in the middle of their game and ran off to Beast Boy who mutated into a green horse and let her ride him. (No dirty thoughts!) Beast Boy jumped over a bush which took Starfire by surprise, loosened her hold on him and flew. Straight to my scowling/sulking form. I tried to catch her but we ended up on the ground. It took me a minute to realize that my lips were attached to hers. Frozen in shock, I let it linger for another minute or two before pulling away blushing.

"Dude! You TOTALLY got your first kiss! How was it man?" Jason asked. I noticed everyone was surrounding us, some with look of concern, others a look of amusement and some a mixture of two. I also noticed that Starfire was still in my arms, a blush on het tanned cheeks; her green eyes were shining with curiosity. I scowled that was my first kiss but no one needed to know that. I did what every man would have done if they were in my position, I denied it.

"That wasn't my first kiss. I kissed tons of girls before!" At this, Jason and Tim were laughing. I quickly got up when I noticed the evil glare from Blackfire and took a giant step to stay away from Starfire. Starfire slowly stood up and dusted her dress. I could see the blush on her cheeks from the corner of her eye. I shamefully looked at the ground (blush still on my cheeks) before remembering Jason's comment. My face quickly reddened, again, but not from being embarrassed.

"I too have kissed tons of girls!" I argued. Stupid step-brothers. I just wish I don't get teased by the others throughout this whole trip.

Tim smirked, "I didn't know an elephant counts." Darn, I forgot he watched all the videotaped performances of the Flying Graysons. My face became red again from embarrassment. It's not my fault that the elephants were next and when we were bowing one of the calves came out and licked me. I should really burn those taped once we get home.

"I wasn't talking about elephants! I was talking about chicks man! You know, young, head usually filled with longer hair than guys, curvy bodies, usually with two b-" Jason exclaimed before I smacked him over the head because the girls were giving him dirty looks. I was about to retort when Batman came out of the purple smelling doors. At the sight of him, Starfire immediately squealed and ran up to hug him. What is more disturbing is that Bats hugged him back! Jason, Tim and I looked at each other shocked. No one of had EVER hugged him. EVER.

"Batman it is glorious to see you! I have been training and practicing the techniques you had demonstrated. I wish to show you during our training program," Starfire chirped. Batman smiled. SMILED. The only time I had ever seen him smile was when he was in his parties. As quickly as it came, it disappeared.

"Good Starfire, I'm looking forward for it," Batman replied. He straightened up turned to look at us, "You are allowed to come inside the throne room now." With that he left. We scurried after like a duckling swimming after their mother. We came to the throne room and everyone dispersing to their respective groups with the three siblings standing in front of their parents.

Wonder what would happen next?

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own anything from the story except the plot line.

Thanks to robstar4ever1234567890, brdwygirl19, animeizawsum, jaqui101, Minoette, for following/favouriting!

Sorry I got grounded. Ok so animeizawsum wanted to know if I'm going to have a sequel to My Dream Angel. I honestly don't know if I am writing one but if I will, it will probably be a reminescence. (Richard's point of view of course!) I'm having a poll on my profile so check it out!

Oh and I'm currently obsessed with the Lunar Chronicles by Marissa Meyer. Before I forget...can someone tell me when the new TT is airing?


End file.
